Elf In The Mansion
by Warrior of winds
Summary: While in a danger room session Kurt transports himself but ends up with an extra person. How will this person cope with the change? A Zelda xmen crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Elf In The Mansion**

It was a snowy day in Hyrule, a wind blew that could chill you to the bone blew across the land. There where no animals about, most of them have already started hibernation or migrated to a warmer region. Even for humans activity was low. The normally busy Hyrule Market was cold and silent, except for a chestnut horse with a hooded figure on its back. You could make out some bold hair hanging out of the hood and a well crafted sword and shield on his back. As the horse continued its trot towards a magnificent castle of in the distance what looked like a ball of light and wings flew at of the hood.

"Remind me again why we are here." said the little fairy. The figure lifted his head reviling kind blue eyes and green cap on under the hood. The boy no older than sixteen showed a smile on his face.

"Practicing" he simply replied. The little fairy flashed red with anger.

"I know that but why do we have to do it when it is so cold outside." the fairy complaied.

"Hay, I don't what to hear any complaining from you. I know I don't have to remind you Navi, but who was it who spent two years of his life searching for you." The figure stated.

"You know I'm getting really tied of you having that over my head." She said slightly annoyed. "But wouldn't you say trying to transport your-self and Epona from here all the way to the lake with Farore's Wind is a bit much." She said.

"Not at all, I have been practicing this for a while now and I can transport my self all the way there. I thought it would be helpful to be able to take Epona with me where I go." the clocked figure said.

Navi sighed and settled down. "I am just worried your pushing your-self too far and some thing will happen."

"Since when do bad things happen to me" the figure said. Navi merely shook head and flew back into his cloak.

The boy then jumped of the horse and did the appropriate moves and focused on his task and then there whas a bright green flash and the boy his horse and the fairy where gone like all the times before but this time there was some thing different. This time the smell of brimstone was in the air.

Inside a large metallic room in the city of Bayville was lined a group of teenagers and a gruff looking man in front of them. The man was walking back and forth yelling out at the teens and there where visibly sweating.

"Alright x-men we are not leaving this room until we have completed this training exercise." The man barked.

The walls in the large room shifted making obstacles. The roof opened up and several small flying robots fell inside and a giant humanoid robot fell in as well. The teens split into action and started to attack the robots.

"Jean and Evan focus on the little ones. Kitty and Kurt you distract them. Rouge you stay back, there is not much you can do right now." Scott shouted.

Kitty ran all through out the room drawing the robots fire but just phased through the shots. Jean, Scott and Spike took out most of the little robots while dodging the big ones slow attacks. Kurt transported through out the room while shouting out taunts.

The giant humanoid robot swung its fist at Kurt, and like usual he transported out of the way but unlike normal when he appeared ther was a bright green flash and the hooded figure was standing next to him. They both stared at each other for a few brief seconds and then the hooded figure finally spoke up.

"Hay, this isn't Lake Hylia" He said as he looked around "and where is my horse." Kurt then snapped out of his gaze and finally spoke up.

"Vat, who are you and vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"That is what I would like to know" he responded. Kurt was about to say some thing else but the hooded figure noticed the shadow of the humanoid robot's foot coming down to crush them. So the figure tackled Kurt out or the way before the foot landed on the ground missing them both.

The foot did however land on the end of the figures cloak causing it to rip and reveal the boys full attire. He wore a green tunic and a white undershirt that ran on his arms to his gauntlets that had some gold metal on them. He also wore tight white pants going down his legs to his combat boots. He also wore a belt with equipment attached to it. You could also make out some chain mail under his tunic.

"I guess now is not the time to talk is it" The boy said while helping Kurt up. He looked around and saw the battle going on and it wasn't looking good for the x-men. "It seams you guys could use a hand"

"Ja, no kidding" He sourly replied.

The boy made no further commit and started to walk towards the battle when a giant fist flew at him. He brought up his hands to push the machine back but it started to crush him. The boys gauntlets then flashed and the boy started to push back the metallic fist and with one final push he sent the robot tumbling back and onto the ground. The boy didn't miss a beat and jumped onto the robots head. He then took out the Great Fairy Sword and drove it into the robots head and sparks flew every where but the figure still started to stand up.

Before the boy could react the robot grabbed his leg and through him into a near by wall. Luckily Jean noticed and slowed the boy down but he still hit the wall pretty hard. However, to everyone's surprise he stood up rather easily, but now he had an angry look in his eyes.

"That really hurt" the boy said with a scowl and tilted his head to both sides and popped his neck. The robot of course had no reaction to this and surged his fist forward. The boy jumped to the side and then on to the fist and ran up to the robots head and removed a bomb from his bag.

"Lets see hoe you like this" he shouted and shoved the bomb in the hole he created with his sword. He kicked of the robots head and lunched out his hookshot into wall and safely landed on the ground.

The bomb blew up and the head shattered into pieces. The body swayed and landed on the last remaining robot crushing it.

The figure stood and sheathed his sword, smiling he walked towards the robot body. The room then started to shift back to normal and the robot started to disappear. The boy's eyes winded and he started to look around the room while it was changing.

"What kind of magic" He said in a low wisper.

"Hey thanks for your help but who the heck are you" Scott said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Link" He responded sticking his hand out to shake Scott's.

Link stood in Professor Xavier's office along with the rest of the x-men minus the new mutants and Hank. Who just then interred the room and to his surprise Link regarded him with no shock and looked at him as if her was just another person. Hank liked him already.

Professor Xavier then turned and faced him with a serious expression on his face. "Now I don't mean to be rude but how exactly did you get into the danger room"

"I was hoping you could tell me" Link replied. "or at least where my horse is."

"Your horse? You better tell me what you where doing just before you came here." Xavier said.

"Well I was trying to improve my talents with Farore's Wind when.."

"Wait, what is Farore's Wind" Even interrupted.

"It's some thing I got from the great fairy near Hyrule castle." Link said as if this was a normal thing

"Come on tell us the truth." Scott said

"He is telling the truth" Logan said from the corner. "His heart didn't quicken and he didn't start sweating."

"So you believe me?" Link asked.

"No, it just means you're insane. Kid there is no such thing as fairies" Logan grunted out but as soon as he said it a little ball of light flew out of Links hat and shook angrily.

"I beg your pardon" Navi shouted. Every one suddenly got very still and quiet.

"What is it? Do I have some thing on my face?" Navi asked.

"Cool!" Kitty shouted. "You like have your own fairy."

"Yeah, all the Kokiri have fairies" He replied then scratched the back head, "Well I am not exactly a Kokiri"

"Wait, just stop" Logan said. "Just where are you from?"

"I told you I am from Hyrule." Link replied. Everyone just stared at him. "You have no idea where that is, do you" Everyone shook their heads. "Termina?" again every one shook their head.

"Well I guess it is time for another adventure" Link said.

**OK review and tell me if I should continue this story because I'm not sure if it's good enough.**


	2. Revised

**Elf In The Mansion**

It was a snowy day in Hyrule, a wind blew that could chill you to the bone blew across the land. There where no animals about, most of them have already started hibernation or migrated to a warmer region. Even for humans activity was low. The normally busy Hyrule Market was cold and silent, except for a chestnut horse with a figure on its back. The figure wore a green tunic and a white undershirts and pants along with an unusual green hat on. He also wore gauntlets with golden metal on them, he also wore a belt with various equipment on it. You could make out some bold hair hanging out of the man's hat, and he had a well crafted sword and shield on his back. As the horse continued its trot towards a magnificent castle of in the distance what looked like a ball of light and wings flew at of the green hat.

"Remind me again why we are here." said the little fairy. The figure lifted his head reviling kind blue eyes and. The boy no older than sixteen showed a smile on his face.

"Practicing" he simply replied. The little fairy flashed red with anger.

"I know that but why do we have to do it when it is so cold outside." the fairy complained with a shiver (or the equivalent to a fairy shiver).

"Hay, I don't what to hear any complaining from you. I know I don't have to remind you Navi, but who was it who spent two years of his life searching for you." The figure stated.

"You know, I'm getting really tied of you having that over my head." She said slightly annoyed. "But wouldn't you say trying to transport your-self and Epona from here all the way to the lake with Farore's Wind is a bit much." She said.

"Not at all, I have been practicing this for a while now and I can transport my self all the way there. I thought it would be helpful to be able to take Epona with me where I go." the boy said. "I have also been practicing with my other abilities, you know I am getting pretty good, I just want to test my limits."

Navi sighed and settled down. "I'm just worried you're pushing your-self too far and some thing will happen. I just have an ominous felling."

"Yeah well, you all ways have an ominous felling." the figure said. Navi merely shook head and flew back into his cloak.

The boy then jumped of the horse and did a few elaborate hand gestures and focused on his task and then there was a bright green flash and the boy his horse and the fairy where gone like all the times before, but this time there was some thing different. This time the smell of brimstone was in the air.

Inside a large metallic room in the city of Bayville was lined a group of teenagers and a gruff looking man in front of them. The man was walking back and forth yelling out at the teens and there where visibly sweating.

"Alright x-men we are not leaving this room until you complete this training exercise." The man barked. He turned and left for the controle room where a man in a weel chir waited.

"Do you think their ready for this?" Xavier asked.

"They better be or the will be doing extreme exercises for the rest of the week." Logan responded. Xavier merle smiled at his gruffness.

Logan pressed a button and the walls in the large room shifted making obstacles. The roof opened up and several small flying robots fell inside and a giant humanoid robot fell in as well. The teens split into action and started to attack the robots.

"Jean and Evan focus on the little ones. Kitty and Kurt you distract them. Rouge you stay back, there is not much you can do right now." Scott shouted. They all went into action though Rouge wasn't happy about her uselessness in this fight.

Kitty ran all through out the room drawing the robots fire but just phased through the shots, and every once in a while runs through the robots and short circuiting them. Jean, Scott and Spike took out most of the little robots while dodging the big ones slow attacks. Kurt transported through out the room while shouting out taunts and pulling off extensive acrobatic moves.

The giant humanoid robot swung its fist at Kurt, and he transported out of the way but when he appeared there was a bright green flash and the green clad boy was standing next to him. They both stared at each other for a few brief seconds and then the boy finally spoke up.

"Hey, this isn't Lake Hylia" He said as he looked around "and where is Epona." Kurt then snapped out of his gaze and finally spoke up.

"Vat, who are you and vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"That is what I would like to know" he responded. Kurt was about to say some thing else but the boy noticed the shadow of the humanoid robot's foot coming down to crush them. Acting quickly the boy tackled Kurt out or the way before the foot landed on the ground missing them both. "Your welcome" he said as he stood up.

"I guess now is not the time to talk is it" The boy said while helping Kurt up. He looked around and saw the battle going on and it wasn't looking good for the x-men. "It looks like you guys could use a hand"

"Ja, no kidding" He sourly replied. With no further word the boy walked towards the battle.

"Who is this kid" Logan yelled from in the control room. "He isn't an the computers so I he gets in danger the danger room wont shut down". Charles too was not happy about the predicament. "We will just have to wait it out and hope for the best."

The boy quickly looked at what was going on, from what he could tell the all had some strange magic that he had never seen before, they appeared to be able to handle the little ones so he went for the big guy. The big robot noticed him and decided to go for what he thought was the easiest one. The robot shot its fist out towards him, the boy jumped backwards into a corner and melted into the darkness. The robot looked around for its pry and didn't find it.

Out of the darkness an arrow glowing a golden color shot out of the darkness and went through the giant's eye and out the back of the head. The robot then shot its fist out at where the arrow came from only to hit a wall.

The boy jumped out of the darkness onto the hand and up its arm and came to a stop on the robots 'nose' and leaned back in a relaxed possession.

"So come here often" the boy joked. The robot being the 'intelligent' being it was smashed its fist towards the boy. At the last moment the boy jumped to the side on to the shoulder of the robot. As the robot started to fall backwards from the blow that it gave its self the boy jumped of and landed in a roll.

When the robot hit the floor he lit a bomb and threw it at the whole in the face the robot made. The shot was true and the robot went into flames. Without the big guy the other robots where moped up easly.

The boy turned to he x-men who looked at him with of fear and awe, smiling he walked towards the robot body. Cautiously Scott walked towards the man.

"Hey thanks for your help but who the heck are you" Scott said.

The green clad boy turned towards him and answered. "Link"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry I got your hopes up but I wanted to change a few things for the story to continue the way I want it too. Thanks to all reviewers.


End file.
